The present invention relates generally to radar simulators and more particularly to the simulation of video and timing signals from two-dimension radars.
Currently two-dimension radar simulators typically require a suite of electronic circuit boards and computers to generate simulated radar target signals. These simulators generally require considerable space and usually simulate targets for only one radar type per equipment enclosure.
A continuing need exists for a compact radar target simulator that is readily transportable to different sites for testing radar signal processing equipment.